


Blind Castle, Invisible Summit

by hextrals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hextrals/pseuds/hextrals
Summary: it's the qualifying match for nationals. Aoba Johsai versus Shiratorizawa. Everything is at stake and there is so much to lose for both sides when an unexpected turn shapes Aoba Johsai's team for the worse.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	1. The Crown Prince

**Author's Note:**

> the fic is a little disjointed, i couldn't quite get everything to mesh well but i tried to make it as seamless as i could.

_ The last thing Oikawa remembered was the impact, and then suddenly the world went dark. _

\--------

Ever since they were children, Tooru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi had been best friends. Despite what he might have said to disprove the notion, Iwaizumi cared deeply for Oikawa. So it made sense when they stuck with each other through thick and thin all their lives.

Iwaizumi was there the day Oikawa was first prescribed glasses. He was there when the doctor told Oikawa he had glaucoma and would eventually go blind, taking the one thing he loved most away from him. Volleyball. 

Iwaizumi was there the day Oikawa broke down at the thought of losing volleyball. He let his friend sob into his shoulder, unwavering like a sturdy tree. He never bothered for anything in return, all he needed was to be the rock that Oikawa leaned on and to deliver the occasional blow to his friend’s pride. 

“Hey, Shittykawa, are you ready for this practice match? We go up against Shiratorizawa tomorrow.” 

In the weeks leading up to the qualifying match for nationals, Aoba Johsai spent countless hours practicing. The third years had only one last shot to make it to nationals, and they were all more determined than a hungry dog with a bone.

“You don’t have to be so vulgar, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa fired back, rolling his eyes. “Besides you should know by now that I am always ready to play.” Iwaizumi smirked and jerked his head towards the gym.

“Then let’s go warm up jackass, stop staring at the sky. There will be plenty more sunsets just like this one.” Oikawa huffed and followed his friend inside, eyes still lingering on the setting sun behind him. For some reason, this one felt different to him. It was the most beautiful sunset he felt like he had ever seen.

“Lazykawa, c’mon! You’re holding up the practice match.” Iwaizumi called, clearly agitated. “We don’t have all night.”

“I’m coming, alright!”

Oikawa jogged into the gymnasium, shaking out the stress in his shoulders. This practice match was going to be an easy play. The game against Shiratorizawa on the other hand…

“Hey dumbass would you get out of your own head for two damn seconds? How are we supposed to function if our captain’s head is all cluttered, huh?” Iwaizumi taunted, ruffling Oikawa’s hair. 

“I wasn’t even doing anything!” 

“Exactly. Now warm up.”

The practice match against Date Tech went about as Oikawa had expected. They were able to rack up a decent amount of points through service aces alone, and considering the Iron Wall, he was grateful for it. Iwaizumi had gone toe to toe with Aone before but he seemed more confident this time, Oikawa noted. Stronger.

“Thank you for the game!”

\-------

When he woke the next morning, Oikawa felt more calm than he had in years. The scary calm. His calm before the storm. He blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness and then picked up his phone. A text from Iwa. Shocking.

_ Hey Flattykawa, make sure you’re up on time. _

Oikawa rolled his eyes and made a response.

_ Oh yes, because one text message is enough to wake me up. _

Grabbing his bag he gave his room a slow once over, taking in the tiniest detail.

“It’ll be different this time…” he whispered, clutching the strap on his bag till his knuckles turned white. “It has to be.”

As he walked to meet his team, he couldn’t help but find himself lost in a daydream, taking in all the colors of the rising sun. The stark orange against the pale grey started a fire in his gut. Something so beautiful on a day like this…

“We’ll win.” a voice said, interrupting Oikawa’s daydream. He felt Iwaizumi’s hand on his shoulder and let out a soft sigh.

“Of course we will, we’ve made it this far. What good would it do us to lose.” 

“Don’t do that! Don’t pretend like you weren’t just sulking about it-”

“I don’t have to pretend, my friend. I wasn’t. I was simply taking in the beauty of the sky this early. Beautiful, no?”

“Yeah, sure.” Iwaizumi muttered,”and I’m not your friend,” his eyes never once leaving the other boy’s face. “It’s okay to admit it if you’re scared dumbass.” Oikawa pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated breath.

“For once I feel fine about this match, if nothing else it seems like you’re trying to get under my skin.” Oikawa paused for a second before a gentle smirk spread across his face. “Maybe  _ you’re _ the scared one and you’re just projecting how you feel.”

Seeing the way his friend’s shoulders tensed, Oikawa almost regretted his words. Almost. 

“And if I am?” Iwaizumi said quietly, tilting his head up to watch the passing clouds. Oikawa hesitated. He didn’t know how to approach a situation like this. 

“Iwa-chan..” Oikawa took a deep breath and took his friend’s hand. “You are a talented wing spiker and you work hard. You have nothing to worry about.” 

Iwaizumi looked at their hands together for a few moments before gently squeezing and letting his hand drop. “C’mon, let’s get on the bus.”

As they boarded, Oikawa couldn’t help but take one last glance to the sky. A soft smile was on his face as he sat down.  _ We’ll beat them this time. I know it. _

\------

The bus ride was quicker than Oikawa had thought it would be. He had spent most of the trip trying to rationalize with himself about being broadcasted in the match against Shiratorizawa _. _ He didn’t want to lose to them on television. Not again.

“Alright boys, it’s time for warm ups. Let’s get out there and kick Shiratorizawa’s ass.” 

“Right!” the team shouted, hurrying off the bus. Oikawa strayed behind. He had no idea why, but he just wanted to take in every bit of the sky and world around him as he could. Everything was just more striking to him today.

“Shittykawa, what is with you. We have to go.” Iwaizumi called, standing near the entrance and waiting for his friend.

“I’m coming, Iwa-chan. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” As soon as the last word left his mouth he felt Iwaizumi strike his shoulder. “Hey! What was that for?”

“You’re being an asshole, come on.”

And so, Oikawa followed his friend inside to warm up for the game which, as far as they knew, could very well be the last game they would play together as a team. The last time they would rule a court together.

Crossing through the gymnasium doors, Oikawa took a deep breath. He was ready.

\-----

Aoba Johsai had been lucky enough to take the first set from Shiratorizawa. It had been by the skin of their teeth that they had pulled the score to 27-25 and won the first set. 

“The tides are changing in our favor, boys. If we can pull this set from them too we go to nationals. Let’s show them who’s in charge around here.” Coach Nobuteru said, a stoic look on his face. “I know we can win it, you just have to try harder this time around and get it done. Now let’s get out there and wipe the floor.”

The second set went quicker than the first and before Oikawa knew it, they were lagging behind, at 24-20.

This next play meant everything. If they were to lose this set the likelihood of them coming back and beating Shiratorizawa was slim. As the volley started Okinawa's eyes saw a slight movement and his body reacted before he could.

“ _ This will not be the end!” _

Oikawa saw the play in slow motion. Ushijima’s hit. His own dive. The impact of the ball against his face. Then came the darkness. The gym stood still and Oikawa could feel his head spinning. The force of the ball had knocked him flat on his back.

“I-Iwaizumi.” Oikawa said, body rigid against the hardwood of the gymnasium floor. 

“Shake it off, Tooru. Let’s play the game.” Iwaizumi said, putting his hand out for Oikawa to take. But he didn’t. His eyes stared at the ceiling, but there was nothing behind them.

  
“Hajime… _ I can’t see. _ ”


	2. The Fallen King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi tells their story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to imagine that under the harsh front Iwaizumi is a very caring guy who really loves his friends. some of the events may not be completely factually accurate, it was just a way to advance the plot and i couldn't figure out any other way. there's a lot of cut scenes but that's kind of just how it worked out

“Hajime,  _ I can’t see. _ ” Oikawa said, tears slipping down his cheeks. His face was stinging from where the volleyball had collided and all that he could think was ‘ _ no, it wasn’t supposed to happen now.’ _

The whole gym came to a screeching halt.

“What? Stop messing around, Oikawa. Take my hand.”

“I can’t see your hand, Iwaizumi. I can’t see anything.” 

\------

Oikawa was removed from the game and transported to the local hospital to receive proper treatment for the trauma he had received to his face. Through the whole ordeal Oikawa could feel the hope leaving his body. His sight would never return.

He was left by himself for about an hour, left to fester in his new dark world. Alone and scared with nothing but his thoughts to occupy him. He had gotten so consumed by his mind that he didn’t notice his friend come in.

“Tooru..?”

“Iwaizumi- you’re here.” Oikawa wished he hadn’t sounded so surprised. He could feel the hurt radiating off his teammate.

“Of course I am. You’re my best friend. You should know that by now.” Iwaizumi said, his voice gentle. “Are you… okay?”

Oikawa felt himself stiffen. Seriously? Was he okay? What kind of bullshit question-

“I’m sorry. That was- of course you’re not okay. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Iwaizumi shook his head. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Other than getting me new eyes?” Oikawa scoffed, not even trying to contain his anger. It wasn’t Iwaizumi’s fault of course, but his rage was so superfluous he couldn’t stifle it. 

“What was I thinking, coming here?” Iwaizumi muttered, running a frustrated hand down his face. “I can’t make you happy- if anything I’ll only make you feel worse. I shouldn’t have come, I’m sorry.” he moved to leave, trying to smother the hurt he felt at his friend’s outrage.

“Hajime, wait.” Oikawa called out, blank eyes looking at his lap. “Thank you.. for the past three years,” he got quiet for a moment and Iwaizumi swore he saw a tear fall. “Thank you for the happiest years of my life.”

“No. Don’t say that, Tooru. Don’t say that like we’re done. Don’t say that like everything we’ve been through is over-”

“You’re moving onto bigger and better things, Iwa-chan. You’re so capable and you have the potential to be one of the best wing spikers around. You won’t have time for me anymore.” Oikawa said flatly.

“Don’t you ever say that!” Iwaizumi yelled. “Don’t you ever make it sound like I see you as a burden. Someone to just shake off as I move forward.  _ You’re stuck with me, Tooru. _ It would help if you’d remember that.”

“I wish I could set to you, Iwa. One more time.” Oikawa whispered, glassy eyes fixated on what he couldn’t see.

“I know, Oikawa. I wish… I wish the same.” Iwaizumi replied, nervously rubbing his neck. “But there’s something you need to know.”

Oikawa stiffened. Was he ready to know? Was this something he wanted to hear-

_ “We beat Shiratorizawa.” _

_ \------ _

_ “What happened to Oikawa?” _

_ “Is Oikawa okay? Will he still be able to play?” _

_ “What’s going on down there?!” _

_ \---- _

_ “In the end of the third set, Aoba Johsai, the underdog, managed to pull a fast one on Shiratorizawa” _

_ “Despite a valiant fight to the end, Shiratorizawa has lost the chance at the national title with a final score of 25-18.” _

_ \---- _

“Aoba Johsai has suffered a major loss today. Even though they managed to make it to quarter finals for nationals, their defeat was crushing. With a final score of 25-12, they will not be able to advance their game.”

\-----

Iwaizumi stumbled into his friend’s room and collapsed beside Oikawa’s bed, his knees bruising against the hard floor. 

“Iwa?” Oikawa asked, reaching out his hand to find his friend's face slick with tears.

“I said I’d win for you.” Iwaizumi choked out. “All I wanted to do was win for you I-” his own sob cut off his words. “It’s not like I thought I could win your sight back or anything stupid like that- I didn’t think winning nationals would be some worthy consolation prize I-” he stopped, once again choking on his tears. “I just wanted to win for you, Tooru. I wasn’t even good enough to do that.”

Iwaizumi pressed his face into his friend’s sheets and sobbed. “I’m sorry.” he said. It was all that he had left to say. Oikawa ran his hand through his friend’s hair. He was never the best at kind words. But he’d be damned if he didn’t try.

“You’re enough for me, Hajime. You always have been.”

Iwaizumi looked up, tears still sliding down his face. “Don’t lie to me, Tooru. Don’t say things you don’t mean because you want me to feel better-”

“When have I ever done anything to make someone else feel better?” Oikawa asked, a harsh glint in his tone. “I’m telling you now what I should’ve been telling you from the start. You’re an incredible wing spiker and I never acted like it. Now I’m just some fallen king who doesn’t even have his throne. I’m nothing.”

“No.” Iwaizumi said quietly. 

“What was that?”

“I said no, Oikawa! You are not nothing. You were the best setter in the prefecture, I don’t care about Kageyama. On technique alone you would win. Stop not giving yourself credit where you deserve it.” 

Oikawa could tell that Iwaizumi had that determined look on his face and it almost made him smile. 

“Come here, Hajime. Please.” Oikawa said, ignoring the voice in his head that was yelling at him to stop. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow but stepped closer. Oikawa reached out for his hand and Iwaizumi took it. 

“What is this, Tooru?” 

Oikawa pulled him down into a hug, burying his face in his friend’s shoulder. He wanted desperately to ignore the tears stinging his eyes but for once, he just let them fall. Oikawa’s hands bunched the fabric on the back of Iwaizumi’s jacket, and Iwaizumi held him tighter than he had ever before.

“Tooru, I-”

“Hajime… I know.”

_ Iwaizumi and Oikawa stayed together from then on. Iwaizumi acted as Oikawa’s rock, his guide, helping him navigate his newfound blindness. Wherever one went, the other was always there. There was a love between them that could only be severed by tragedy.  _

Iwaizumi blinked a few times and shook his head, looking back at the fresh new team for Aoba Johsai. He was only in his late 20s, but seeing all of the young new faces, it made him feel incredibly old. 

“Oikawa wasn’t like anyone I’ve ever met. He was the most driven and passionate volleyball player and friend, and I really wish he could’ve been here to tell you all that I have.”

He pushed back the tears that were brimming in his eyes. When coach Nobuteru had asked him to come and talk about his time on the team, he hadn’t expected all the memories to hit him as hard as they did.

“At least… that’s how I’d like to think he’d have told it.” Iwaizumi said, a broken hearted smile on his face. He tried to ignore the tear he felt slipping down his cheek. “There was never anyone quite like him, and oh what I’d give to have him set to me one last time...” 

“Did you love him?” one of the boys asked, a genuinely curious look on his face. The question caught Iwaizumi off guard and he paused, taking a deep breath. What a question.

“More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in months so this probably wasn't as good as it could've been but I hope it was a good read :) ch 2 is already in progress


End file.
